


Sex Tub

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Miqo'te WoL, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: While exploring the nightlife of Kugane, Veronyka shows Lyse something new.
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 9





	Sex Tub

To the foreign traveller hailing from Eorzea, Kugane was a place of many myriad unique sights and smells and experiences, a wonder for all kinds of the senses. It was also, mercifully, a place where Lyse could, for only a few moments at least, cast off her responsibilities and forget about everything of import so that she could simply spend time with her girlfriend. Just the way Veronyka liked it, honestly. She quite missed the old Lyse, the one she’d gotten to know as Yda, but ever since the beginning of their journey to reclaim Ala Mhigo, she had… changed. Responsibility was ill-fitting on her, though she needed to adjust to it, and swiftly. Fortunately, she had others to help her with that.

For everything else, though… well, there was Veronyka. Her beloved, who would always distract her from the harsher parts of life, as she had done for Veronyka once what seemed like so long ago.

Every night that they’d been in Kugane, after all of the important meetings, Lyse and Veronyka took to the streets to explore. Every night, there was new food to taste, new wonders to delight in, a garden that was just as beautiful by night as it was by day. Busy, loud stalls that reminded Veronyka of Hawker’s Alley back in Limsa Lominsa, with the exotic scents that came with them.

“You two look like you could use some relaxation,” a female voice called to them, and the two turned from their perusal of a weapon’s store to find a finely-garbed hyuran woman smiling at them. She gave a bow, which the two returned.

“That’s what the nights are for,” said Lyse. The woman smiled before handing them a flyer. On it, there was an elegant woman depicted, along with promises (translated by the ever-so-helpful Echo) of a night of wonders and beautiful women the likes of which one would never see anywhere else.

“Well, we know what we’re doing tonight,” said Veronyka. Lyse nodded, grinning, and turned to speak to the woman again, only to find that she was gone.

“Huh. Where’d she go?” Lyse asked.

“No clue,” said Veronyka, taking the flyer from Lyse and reading the address. “Guess we’re stuck with finding this place on our own.”

In hindsight, the alley that they walked down to find the address should have been their first clue. But Kugane was a strange place, surely this was normal?

It was only when Veronyka stepped inside and saw the clientele, though, that she realised what they’d gotten themselves into.

“Oh,” said Lyse, her voice a little too loud in realisation as her cheeks flushed. She looked to her girlfriend, who was equally red-faced. “We can, uh… leave, if you’re uncomfortable, I mean.” Veronyka shook her head.

“No, it’s okay, it’s… fine, really,” said Veronyka, though Lyse noted that her girlfriend looked steadfastly at the ground and not at the scantily-clad women roaming the establishment. To her surprise and slight relief, most of the women were either hyuran or au ra. A far cry from the miqo’te who populated the strip clubs in Eorzea.

“Are you sure?” Lyse asked. “I know how… upset you can get with the ones in Ul’dah.” It was well-known that Veronyka should perhaps not be left alone with Gegeruju.

“Things are different here,” said Veronyka. “Besides, we came here to have new experiences, right?” Lyse nodded, a smile finding its way to her lips.

“As long as you’re sure,” said Lyse.

“Are you okay with this?” Veronyka asked, finally daring a peek beyond the ground.

“You know I’ve never been the shy one,” said Lyse. “Not that I frequented the strip clubs in Eorzea or anything, of course not, but if someone was offering a show…”

“And yet, I was your first,” said Veronyka.

“Well, yeah,” said Lyse. “For a lot of reasons, but I’m really glad it turned out that way.”

“Me too,” said Veronyka, leaning up to press her lips to Lyse’s cheek. “Let’s enjoy the show.”

For there was, indeed, a show. An au ra woman walked out onto the stage, dressed in a red silken kimono, her white scales flashing pearly under the lights. Her long black hair which cascaded down her back was like silk, while her eyes were as blue as sapphires as she gazed out over the crowd. From where she sat in her booth, Veronyka felt her heart pound, her hand gripping Lyse’s tightly on the table.

The woman on stage began to dance as sensual music played, rolling her hips and body with the motions of the music. Her hands glided over her body as if it were a blessing, and Veronyka swore that she could feel hands on her own body. She had to glance away, flushing, and when she looked back, it was to find that the woman had stripped down to her bikini, revealing a toned body, scales that went everywhere seemingly, and breasts that surely could not have belonged to this world.

“Just say the word and we can leave whenever you want,” said Lyse, seeing Veronyka squirming in her seat. Veronyka leaned across the table, her cheeks burning.

“Oh, I’m not… uncomfortable,” said Veronyka, trying not to bite her lips, her cheeks flaming anew as she glanced at the stage in time to see the woman removing her bikini top to raucous approval. Veronyka could scarcely tear her gaze away, reminded of when she’d first allowed herself to look at another woman’s body.

“Oh,” said Lyse, and suddenly, her voice changed, drawing Veronyka’s attention back to her. Lyse looked… different. And, sure, Veronyka had seen her look turned on before, but this time, she looked like she might disregard common decency and take Veronyka someplace private. And Veronyka found herself liking this thought very much. “Is the show having the intended effect?”

“I’ll show you afterwards,” said Veronyka. Lyse grinned at her, glad to find that her girlfriend winked at her before returning to watching the show, her palms sweating, her face growing ever more red, her pupils now dilated so much that she looked more of a Keeper than a Seeker.

At the point in the show where feathers were introduced, Veronyka found herself quivering in her seat, about to leap out of her skin or simply melt into a puddle. She was overly aware of every part of Lyse’s skin on her own, the closeness of her girlfriend, the damn table in the way. Surely, half the people here could smell the arousal on her, for she could certainly smell it on herself.

The show ended with a flourish and raucous applause and, in the commotion, Lyse and Veronyka managed to make their escape. The warm evening air almost felt like too much on Veronyka’s skin, but she trod the familiar path that she’d once taken on an exploratory mission with a visiting certain group of rogues.

“We have to do a bit of climbing now,” said Veronyka, stopping at the side of a building.

“Sure you won’t slip?’ Lyse teased. Veronyka blushed, ears flattening.

“I’ll try not to,” said Veronyka. “I’m half-tempted to just go back to our inn room, but… it’s very nice here.”

“I’ll trust you,” said Lyse, and watched as her girlfriend began the climb, following her handholds and footholds and stepping carefully across the roof. There was a tightrope, too, before Lyse glimpsed something up ahead. No doubt Veronyka could see it better, though, and not just because she’d been here before.

“It’s a little ‘secret’ hot springs,” Veronyka explained as Lyse climbed up onto the platform. “Or hot bath, I guess. Bath. Whatever, but it’s a popular place for…” She gestured, and Lyse laughed.

“Even turned on beyond belief, and you can’t say it?” Lyse teased. “It is a nice sex tub, though. Amazing view.” She looked out over the city, only turning around when she heard the thud of a boot falling to the wooden planks of the platform. She turned to find Veronyka trying her best to remove her boots without tripping over, though it was a little difficult. At last, with Lyse holding her steady, she managed, before glancing around the rooftops again.

“It’d be pretty dumb to chicken out now,” said Veronyka. “I mean, we’re up here for one reason. But… anyone could see.”

“That’s kind of the point,” said Lyse, taking Veronyka’s hand in her own. “The excitement of maybe getting caught… we’ll just have to be quick. And try to be quiet.”

“I knew you’d be into this,” said Veronyka as Lyse swiftly stripped down to her underwear. And then, Veronyka had an idea. “Actually, take everything off and wait in the tub. I… I want to try to give you a show. Only I don’t have feathers. And honestly I’m glad because they would be too much.”

“I’ll remember that,” said Lyse. Though a part of her worried for her girlfriend still, she removed her underwear before slipping into the warm, surprisingly clean water of the tub. There must be crystals keeping it that way.

There were times when Veronyka’s Sharlayan attire, bought at the booth in Idyllshire, was a hindrance. But this was not one of those times. She unbuttoned her coat, remembering how much time was often taken, trying her best to tease as she discarded the coat with a heavy fwump. Lyse’s gaze roamed her stockinged legs appreciatively before Veronyka turned her attention to the white button-down shirt, her fingers skimming the buttons before loosening and then undoing each one, revealing the bra and pale flesh beneath.

“Can you leave the tie on?” Lyse asked.

“I was planning on it,” said Veronyka as she discarded her shirt, still wiggling her body in sensual movements. She crouched down just a little as she pulled her stockings down, enjoying the hitch in Lyse’s breath as more skin was revealed. And then, at last, in only her underwear, Veronyka stepped forward, allowing Lyse to reach out and touch her. The damp fingertips on her skin destroyed what was left of Veronyka’s resolve, and she swiftly removed her underwear, leaving the tie on as requested, and stepped into the tub.

Immediately, Lyse grabbed Veronyka’s tie, pulling her girlfriend down on top of her. The water sloshed over the sides of the tub as their lips collided, but with a shudder, Veronyka’s hands quickly went to Lyse’s hips, her sides.

Lips pressed kisses into wet skin, more water sloshing with each movement of bodies, a moan torn from a throat swiftly covered up with more searing kisses. Mouths swallowing moans, fingers between legs, a tail that tightened around a waist as muscles trembled and bodies shook, release swirling through water, any tension melting away.

And then there was only kissing, Veronyka’s legs wrapped around Lyse’s waist as she sat in her girlfriend’s lap. She rested her head on Lyse’s shoulder, panting, a bite mark just in her line of sight.

“You’re bitey when you have to be quiet,” said Lyse, stroking a hand over Veronyka’s wet hair while her other hand trailed down her girlfriend’s back.

“Easy to muffle squeals that way,” said Veronyka. “I still can’t get over how quiet you can be.”

“Well, when you live with a chronic workaholic…” Lyse trailed off. Veronyka laughed softly, warmth settling into her skin.

“I hope you thought of me when you did that,” said Veronyka.

“Who else?” said Lyse, Veronyka nuzzled her face into Lyse’s neck, hearing the longing echoed through the years, hearing also the slowing thump of Lyse’s heartbeat.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Veronyka asked. Lyse tilted Veronyka’s chin up and kissed her, telling her with her tongue exactly how much she’d enjoyed that. “Hey, I don’t think I have the courage for another round.”

“Well, not up here,” said Lyse. “But we do have a very nice inn room with a very comfortable bed.”

“Then I’ll whip up a quick astral fire to dry us,” said Veronyka as she reluctantly stepped out of the tub. For a few brief moments, standing naked above the city, she was only too aware of how exposed she was. But then there was Lyse, holding up Veronyka’s own coat to shield her, a gentle smile on her face. Veronyka stepped forward and kissed her, gratitude rushing through her. It may be rare that she had the courage to be overtly sexual like this, but… at least she had Lyse to calm her down afterwards.


End file.
